Your Sex And Your Diamonds Honestly Lying
by Fleur101
Summary: This is an HP/DM SLASH fic. They meet in jail in the summer, its quite an odd plot line, but it will be really good in the end! Some sexual content and launguge in later chapters. PLEASE R/R
1. The Happy, Happy, Birthday

Hey. This is my first Draco/Harry Fic. This will be SLASH (male/male) later on; right now I'm just introducing the set and plot ECT. But be warned, it will be slash. If you don't like that, then LEAVE  
  
Rating of this chapter: PG Rating of overall story: R (for sexual references, swearing and all.)  
  
DISCLAMER: I am not JKR, and if I were I would own Harry potter. And if I owed Harry potter, I would not just be putting him in my stories. DIRTY!  
  
So, please be my guest and read this lovely story that I have so kindly written for all of you. I hope that you like it, and if you don't that's just to bad!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was once again July 31st. Harry was in his room singing 'Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me'. It was 12:00. Harry was alone, but that wasn't a big surprise. He was at the Dursley's house. He was lying on his back on the small bed. His eyes closed. He wasn't tired, not at all. He was really quite awake. And he didn't know why. He thought about his Hogwarts friends. Oh, how he missed his friends. He would want nothing other than to be with them right now at Hogwarts. He still had a month to go. It was horrible at the Dursleys.  
  
//Oh well, // Harry thought // At least I'm not in that damn cupboard anymore //  
  
And with that he fell asleep  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry got up the next morning to the sound of uncle Vernon and aunt petunia having what sounded like a yelling companion He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME! I KNOW WHAT I HAD, AND NOW IT IS GONE! TELL ME, DID MY TROPHY JUST GET UP AND WALK AWAY IN THE NIGHT?"  
  
"DON'T ASK ME VERNON! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME!'  
  
It seemed to get all too quiet all of a sudden and then Harry could barley make out the conversation that was a floor below him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be blaming you"  
  
Heavy footsteps  
  
"Dudley! Good morning dear! How did you sleep!?"  
  
"Fine, mum."  
  
"Dudley" Uncle Vernon said sternly "Do you know anything about my trophy?"  
  
"What trophy dad?" Dudley now sounded like his mouth was full of food. Harry got out of bed, and went downstairs.  
  
"You know perfectly well what trophy. The one that I won last year! It was gold and shiny.."  
  
  
  
"Oh, that trophy."  
  
Harry now entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, that trophy, have you seen it Dudley. It is very important."  
  
"I think Harry has it."  
  
Harry stopped in the doorway looking very shocked.  
  
"H ARRY!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know what he is talking about! I don't know! I don't have it, Its not me.." Harry tried to calm his raging uncle. But it seemed to have the reverse affect on the extremely large person in front of him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY TROPHY YOU LITTLE PRICK! YOU AND YOUR FREAK WAYS! TYPICAL! JUST TYPICAL!" Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to explode. His eyes were wide.  
  
"I don't have it!" Harry tried again  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!"  
  
"I'm not the one who is lying, Dudley is the one that is lying. He's just trying to get me into troub-"  
  
  
  
"DUDLEY!? NOW YOU ARE BLAMING YOUR FREAKISH WAYS ON DUDLEY!"  
  
  
  
"No, now I'm sure that Dudley is perfectly innocent in this situation," Harry started.  
  
"YES! HE IS- WAIT! ARE YOU GETTING SMART WITH ME? GO TO YOUR ROOM! AND DON'T COME DOWN UNTIL YOU ARE CALLED!"  
  
Harry didn't bother to try and convince his beet red uncle that he was in fact innocent. // Dudley is such a moron! He just wants to get me in trouble, well it worked. //  
  
He slowly made his way up the stairs to his room. It wasn't the first time that he was sent to his room for long periods of time, he just got used to it by now. But this time there was a surprise waiting for him in his room. Pig had just entered his open window.  
  
"Settle down pig! Settle down" Harry tried to grab the small owl out of the air but it was nearly impossible. Pig seemed to think this was a very fun game 'don't let Harry catch you, or your it'. Harry, on the other hand, did not find this quite amusing and stood on his bed and literally jumped on the small owl. They both hit the floor with a loud crash.  
  
At first Harry was worried that the little owl might be hurt, but that idea went out of his brain when pig started to bite at his finger. "OW! Okay, just hold still" Harry tried desperately to get the note off the bird's leg. Finally he untied it and set Pig loose in his room. Pig began playing the 'don't let Harry catch you game' while Harry sat down to read the letter.  
  
Harry-  
  
Happy birthday! I hope that those muggles that you are living with are treating you well.  
  
I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the burrow on the 18th. We can go  
  
to Diagon alley later with Hermione. It's all okay with mum and dad. Just send  
  
me a Confirmation letter. We can pick you up using a Kaxi so the muggles wont  
  
get Suspicious. Happy birthday!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled at the letter. Then he picked up the parcel that was attached to it. It was wrapped in blue paper. Harry turned it over in his hands and guessed it was a book. And as soon as he opened it, he realized he was right. It was a book. A very nice book called ' History of Quititch- Advanced.' Harry smiled. He turned the book over in his hands, very much like he had down when it was still wrapped. He put it down on his desk and started to write Ron a reply to send with Pig.  
  
Ron-  
  
Thanks for the book, that was really good. It'll give me something to read while  
  
I'm here.  
  
I'm sure that I can come on the 18th. I'll just have to get past Dursley somehow,  
  
But don't worry I'll manage that. Oh, and by the way it's a T-A-X-I not a Kaxi.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry re-read the letter and then struggled to get Pig again. Once he had caught him, with much effort, he tied the letter to the small brown bird and basically threw him out the window in a little ball. Harry silently laughed as the little bird flew. But as he looked out the window, the little brown dot was getting smaller but a large dot was getting bigger. It took a while to figure out that it was a different owl heading towards him. Harry didn't recognize this owl, It was big and black. He quickly opened the letter and read:  
  
Harry; Hello. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope this letter finds you in good health. I got an owl from Ron, saying that you might be going to the burrow before Hogwarts. I can meet you to at Diagon ally on the 20th. Hope to see you then  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry opened the small paper bag that the owl was holding in its beak. Inside was a very small crystal. It was so beautiful. It was much brighter than muggle crystals and it shone beautifully. Inside it was every single color. It wasn't like the muggle ones. But it was ever color in one. It was absolutely breath taking. Harry took another piece of paper and wrote Hermione a quick thank you note  
  
  
  
Hermione;  
  
Thank you so much for the gift. It's breathtaking! Yes, I am going to the burrow on the 18th. I'm looking forward to meeting you at Diagon alley. Bye  
  
Harry.  
  
He rolled up this letter and tied it to the owls leg. It flew off immediately. Harry sighed and walked over to his bed. He took off his shirt and his pants and layed on the bed, getting under his covers. He took out the book that Ron had bought him for his birthday. He read it until his eyes would not say open any longer. He sighed and turned off the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
" HARRYY GET UP THIS INSTANT!''  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Harry blinked again. It all came into focus. His aunt, uncle and Dudley were his his room. He didn't know why. Then he saw why his Uncle was yelling. He was holding a golden, bright, shinny trophy in his hand  
  
"I FOUND THIS IN YOUR ROOM! IT WAS IN YOUR CLOSET! DUDLEY KNEW EXACLY WHERE IT WAS! YOU WILL PAY FORR THIS! THIS IS A CRIME! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! MARK MY WORD YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"  
  
Harry sat up "I don't know what you're talking about. That thing was never in my room; I never put it there. I don't know who did." Harry stopped short. He looked at Dudley's guilty smiled and glared at him.  
  
"You," He whispered to Dudley  
  
"Mum, I don't know what Harry is talking about? Has he gone mad!?"  
  
"I don't know dudleykins, but I think we best go and let your father deal with this on his own."  
  
"Yes mom, I think so too" and with that Dudley left the room, but not before flashing Harry one more of those totally guilty looks.  
  
"Now, boy. This is very serious crime!  
  
"I DIDN'T do anything!  
  
"DON'T IIE TO ME! The police will be here any second anyhow, so it doesn't matter what you say!"  
  
Harry was shocked. "The-The Police?"  
  
"Yes, of corse the police. You stole and that is a crime. You will be punished to the full extent of the law."  
  
Harry stood out of bed, looking very stupid in only boxers. He looked way to small compared to his giant uncle.  
  
"Are they going to arrest me for something I didn't even do!?" Harry was panicking. //The police? The muggle police? Why, oh why did Dudley do this. Why did he cross the line, yet again? This is just so uncanny! This really should not be happening. DAMN! //  
  
~*~*~2 hours later*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT CAN I SAY TO CONVINCE YOU PEOPLE! YOU ARE ALL MAD?! IT WAS JUST MY COUSIN PLAYING A STUPID JOKE! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Harry stood up in the white, padded room. He had been yelling at a policeman who was sitting across from him. Harry looked across the room at a very large mirror. He immediately knew that it was not a mirror, but a window. But a special window the people on the other side could see in, but Harry only saw himself.  
  
"Is that kid crazy?" Said a man on the other side of the 'mirror' as he watched the frantic Harry potter sit down again. He defiantly looked crazy. His black hair was all over his head and he was only wearing boxers and a very over large trench coat that was Uncle Vernon's.  
  
"I don't know, sure looks like it. Maybe we should just keep him here a night or two, we don't want him getting into anymore trouble."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO STAY OVERNIGHT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, DAMNIT. JUST LET ME LEAVE!"  
  
"Settle down, it's not that bad. Just take it as a warning not to steal anything like that ever again."  
  
The officer led Harry down a hallway until they reached another hall that had 7 Cells. They were all filled with scary looking people. One man was singing on the top of his lungs. The officer took out a key and opened the last cell.  
  
"In you get" He said as he shoved Harry inside an empty cell. At least Harry thought it was empty. Until he saw a very small man, no, boy in the corner. It was hard to tell who it was. it sort of looked like..  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I hoped you like this one. Its my first try on a Harry potter/Draco fic so please tell me what you think. If you think that this is a horrible plot already, tell me that I wont write anymore. But if you want to see where my twisted mind is going with this, then please review! Thanks so much! AND REVIEW! 


	2. The Boy Who Lived, Just To Go To Jail Fo...

Chapter 2 -  
  
Oh my, I watched the movie! DRACO IS SO HOT! Man, he turns me on like a light switch.  
  
A/N- Okay, the title of this chapter is really lame. I'm just trying this whole thing out. I know their isn't a lot of thinking in this chapter. The next chapter I will have more of what they think about each other. I'm writing really fast here, so please review!  
  
  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
The figure turned around very slowly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Malfoy asked very slowly. But his heart was racing.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same question."  
  
Draco turned back around to face the wall. "Stupid Muggles" he muttered under his breath. " Who ever made jay walking a crime?  
  
Harry laughed "Your. You're in here for Jay walking? Isn't that just crossing the street without a crosswalk?"  
  
"That IS jay walking, last time I checked" Malfoy said coolly  
  
"Your in here for jay walking?"  
  
"Can they even put someone in jail for it?"  
  
"I guess so," laughed Harry. This was all very amusing for him. "So, you just crossed the street and they threw you in here?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well, you just said that -"  
  
"What I said potter, was 'who ever made it a crime'."  
  
"Well, I assumed that you meant -"  
  
"Don't assume, it's not a nice characteristic to have in a person."  
  
"Let me get this straight, you weren't jay walking?  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what was the point"?  
  
"Entertainment"  
  
"Well, why are you here then?"  
  
"None of your business potter."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They sat in silence for a while. It wasn't really quiet though cause the man in the 3rd cell was still singing, "don t cry for me Argentina, The truth is I never left you"  
  
After about 2 hours Harry was very bored with himself. He kept thinking about Draco in ways that made him sick. He didn't like Malfoy. Malfoy was a stupid git. It was impossible to like him! First, he was a guy. Second, it was MALFOY! Then He heard Malfoy doing something in the corner. It sounded like he was scrapping something.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
More scrapping  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Nothing  
  
Harry got up and walked to the far side of the room. He stopped behind Draco who was sitting on the floor. It was really dark and Harry couldn't make out what he was crouching over. "What are you doing?" he repeated again  
  
This time Malfoy sat up, giving Harry the perfect view of what he was trying to do. There was a small hole in the ground and a spoon in Malfoy's hand. Harry could not help but laugh out loud.  
  
"Do you really think that you are going to get free by DIGGING yourself out?" It was hard for Harry to speak between fits of laughter.  
  
"Shut up Potter, you have no idea! I have to find a way to get out of here before my father finds out about this, I would be.. Well, you have no idea, you and your pansy muggle family." Harry could see that Malfoy was genuine and really did want to get out for fear of his father. He felt sorry for the blonde haired boy sitting in front of him He wanted to make him feel better. Then he started to feel sick with himself.  
  
"Well, I just don't think that your best bet would be to dig your way out with a spoon."  
  
"You got any better ideas Potter?" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Not right now, but I mean, I don't think that you are going to get very far with a spoon."  
  
No one spoke. There was nothing to say. It was awkward. Harry sat down with his back against the wall, facing Malfoy's left.  
  
"Why can't you go home?"  
  
"None of your business potter" Malfoy turned so that Harry couldn't see his face.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"But," Harry added "But, what in the world did you do to get in here in the first place?" Harry's voice wasn't full of its usual hatred. He really wanted to know what in the world Malfoy had done to get in jail, a muggle prison.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
"Your very annoying, you know that potter?"  
  
"Yes, I know, now please tell." Harry said tryingly  
  
"Fine," Malfoy sighed "I was in the muggle world with my father."  
  
  
  
::Memory of Draco Malfoy::  
  
"Draco, hurry up. I don't want to be in the pitiful world for much longer, it's making me sick."  
  
"Yes, father" Malfoy quickened his step to be in line with his fathers long paces.  
  
"Why are we here anyway?"  
  
"I have to pick up something for my work. I told you this already Draco."  
  
"I know you did father, but you never told me what we needed to get yet."  
  
"I didn't tell you for a reason, Draco. I will tell you only what you need to know and that's all you need to know. Now stop asking me questions. I have to run around and get a few things and you are slowing me down. Just keep yourself out of trouble while I go. I'll meet you here in an hour."  
  
Draco looked around at his surroundings. There were tiny muggle shops all around him. Anyone would have thought that this was quite a pretty part of town, not Draco. To him it looked dirty and ugly.  
  
"Yes, father, but were exactly is here?" Draco turned around to look at his father but he wasn't there. He had already vanished.  
  
"Great. What am I going to do for a whole hour? Why did father even take me along?" Draco said to himself "Well, I guess I can get something to eat."  
  
Draco went inside a cute little ice cream parlor. It was very 60s style. A girl wearing a bright pink dress and huge blonde hair asked Draco "Can I get you anything love.?"  
  
Draco was disgusted at her. She was chewing gum so loudly AND she had just called him love. "Yea, umm I want to have a chocolate ice-cream, you DO have chocolate ice-cream right?"  
  
"Oh, of course we do love, here, I'll get you some" She started to scoop some onto a big waffle cone.  
  
Draco took the ice cream and the woman looked expectantly at him to pay for it. "Oh, right" Draco dug in his pocket and pulled out a handful of wizerding money and put it on the table. The woman behind the counter named Trish took one look at the money and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I don't know what kind of money this is, but you can't pay for this using. THAT." "What are you talking about woman? This is good money! You WILL take this!"  
  
"I'm sorry, love, but I cant."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Umm I don't have anything else though!"  
  
"Well, then I'll just hold onto this," Trish took the ice cream out of Draco's hand "Until you can find you mommy or daddy to find you some money, alright dear. Don't forget to take your play money with you."  
  
Draco walked out of the shop fuming. ::Great, now he cant buy anything because these stupid muggles are to dense to take his money, what in the world is there to do around here for free:: Draco was absent mindly leaning against a car. ::Hmm, I got to hand it to the muggles on this one, I really like their car! I KNOW! I'll drive a car that should keep me entertained for a hour::  
  
Draco was in luck; the car that he was leaning on was unlocked AND had the keys in it. Draco soon found out why. As soon as Draco sat in the car he saw a man staring at him through the window of the ice cream shop.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY CAR!" He yelled  
  
Draco panicked, he pushed all the buttons, moved all the levers and turned the big wheel thingy in front of him but nothing seemed to make the car go.  
  
"DAMMIT" He yelled as he stomped his foot down onto a peddle. The Car sprang to life, it went flying ((not really flying)) backwards and nearly hit a little old lady crossing the street with grocery's. By now a policeman who was enjoying a banana spit saw what was happening. "HALT" He yelled as he ran out of the shop "THAT IS ILLEGAL! YOU THERE, BOY , STOP THAT NONSENCE RIGHT NOW."  
  
Draco shook his head. He was still going backwards and he didn't know how to stop. "FORWARD" he yelled at the car, hoping that it could hear him. "GO FORWARD YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK." But, since the car didn't have ears he continued to go backwards, he went so far backwards in fact that he hit a tree. "FUCK!"  
  
::End of Memory::  
  
  
  
"And then they brought me here. I refused to tell them my name so they just said that I had to stay in here until I could be claimed. I got one phone call, but I didn't use it. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one Harry!" Draco buried his head into his hands.  
  
Harry felt extremely bad for the boy. He had been listening intently at the story, and laughing with him. Even thought Malfoy was a twit, he still was in really big trouble and he didn't need another enemy at that moment.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Malfoy. Just don't worry about it. I'm in here too, we can keep each other company." He looked into his eyes, his sexy silver eyes.  
  
Malfoy smiled a very sexy, sad smile.  
  
"Hey, why are you in here anyway?"  
  
  
  
A/N- REVIEW! I don't know if you will like this, but I do! I made this up during church (I'm twisted, I know) but if you would PLEASE review then I will write more tonight! Oh, and 24 days till Christmas! HURRAY!  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW! I really need you to review, or I will- I'll just die! LIFE or DEATH SIDUATION HERE! 


End file.
